


生日派对

by KWnhbao (Ruigy_W)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ben Affleck, Cock & Ball Torture, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgasm Control, Past Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruigy_W/pseuds/KWnhbao
Summary: 本·阿弗莱克在48岁的生日派对上收到了一条曾经非常熟悉的旧号码发来的短信，但他和号码主人已经有几年没有来往了。
Relationships: OC/Ben Affleck, 原创角色/本·阿弗莱克
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	生日派对

（阅读前提：这是一个没有新冠肺炎和本娜娜的平行时空。）  


  
  
_真的跪不下去了。_

  
本的膝盖在牛仔裤里难以自控地颤抖，脆弱的膝部结构是当下身体唯一的受力点，也许是年纪到了——今天正好是他48岁生日，连弟弟卡西都迫不及待地拿他的年龄肆意取乐——也许是刚才生日派对上喝得太多，阿弗莱克因为持续了不短时间的跪姿不断发抖，在瓷砖地面上小心挪动腿部的样子仿佛能听到大腿肌肉的哀鸣。  


而在本的口中，一根粗鲁阴茎正将生日寿星的口腔当成特色肉套不断进出，柱身上几根暴走的青筋把咽不下的口水带出嘴角胡乱拖落在胸口，快速动作所打发出的白泡更是大咧咧挂在本早上刚修好的胡茬上面，甚至不用什么该死的狗仔来拍下照片，本也知道现在自己的尊容淫乱且下贱，对方的动作太快太猛，龟头每次都进到最深处猛压过舌根，本甚至发不出一声完整的苦哼。  


强硬的口交令本不断想要干呕，即使还有一个和此时正因为插在他嘴里而爽到升天的黄毛小子差不多年龄的男孩正替前者死死把本的脸摁在他胯下，尺寸不小的阴茎也时不时会从口中滑出，热腾腾的器官带着唾液和腥味重重拍在本窒息发红的脸颊上。还来不及换一口气，俘获他的两个男孩因为这一狼狈姿态的嬉笑就传入耳朵，紧接着就会有几个过于轻浮的巴掌刮在脸上，打得他睁不开眼睛，好像本·阿弗莱克——一线电影明星、奥斯卡得奖编剧和制片人、星光万丈的好莱坞宠儿——就是条不小心打翻水碗的蠢狗，亲昵的主人用拍打的方式让他好好集中精神，再继续摇摇尾巴吃下主人恩赐的阴茎，最好脸上摆出一副真切的喜相，告诉对方他吃得欢天喜地意犹未尽。

  
_上帝，真的不能再来更多了……_

  
本被重新塞入口中的阴茎插得措手不及，口水倒流入喉管从喉结下方爆发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽，但这一意外并没有换来作恶者的同情，身后用大腿紧紧压住他手掌的男孩反而手上一个用力抓的更紧，本只觉得好像连头皮都要被男孩扯下，另一只手像对待真正的野兽一样紧扣住本的侧脸和耳朵，即使本咳嗽得眼泪都喷了出来，男孩们都当作一场闹剧大笑着把人摁在阴茎上不许脱离。  
又是几个巴掌打在脸上，过度混乱以至于感觉不到脸部的疼痛而是全身心地想从被侵犯中获得一点点氧气，他努力地再把嘴长大一点点，希望能获得暂时的解脱，可惜阴茎主人也发现了这一变化，阿弗莱克所有的努力只是换来男孩更加的深入，圆钝的龟头甚至冲进了喉管，让中年男人从鼻腔发出了沉闷的悲鸣。

“操，这老家伙嘴够会吸也够贱的！没想到打几巴掌反而能深喉了。”男孩腰胯挺出夸张的动作，仿佛要把阴囊也喂到本的嘴里。  


“怎么样，大明星？还扛得住吧，”身后的男孩也等不下去，本还没有从这刺人的调笑中反应过来，又一根阴茎贴着他的耳朵从侧面抵着脸颊磨蹭，“不要只有你们两个爽，也带上我一个。”男孩仿佛把这‘大明星’的脸当抹布，享受着有史以来含金量最高的擦屌服务。

“把他转过来，或者往旁边凑一点，看看这大块儿头的嘴能不能吃下两根。”

话音未落本就开始挣扎，握拳反绑的手掌拼命想从死死捆住的皮带里挣脱，嘴里一边发出哀嚎一样的哼哼声，一边努力抬起舌头希望将嘴里的器官推出去。不管现在口水直流的自己看起来有多么卑贱，本也绝对不希望去试验口唇的极限。  


“操你的，刚才不是还很老实。”新加入的男孩转到本的正面，而之前那位也丝毫不怕阿弗莱克咬他，继续努力把阴茎留在男人嘴里，然后不顾他的疯狂退缩和慌乱的眼神将两只手的拇指塞进本的嘴缝试图给他的朋友预留出一点位置。

“真想不明白，你和 **我爸** 还有那些朋友们还有什么没玩过的，现在要假装毫不知情吗？”

_不……_  


“臭婊子，吸男人屌的发痴视频都拍了十几条，整个相册都是你们那些恶心的照片，说实话，蝙蝠侠是我爸的性爱玩具？兄弟，说出去谁他妈会相信啊。” 本棕色的眼睛无力地睁大，男孩满意地示意他的伙伴来一起享用本的唇舌。另一支勃勃跳动的阴茎艰难地塞入本的嘴角，剧烈的酸疼让本确信嘴角已经撕裂出血，两个男孩被温热压迫的口腔包裹一起发出了舒服的叹息声。然后之前发话的男孩伸手揪紧本的刘海当作驭马的缰绳，拽着他的头发将肉棒退出了一点，本的口水只来得及流下一半，男孩默契的朋友就一个挺胯将阴茎整支没入，本再次发出一声哀嚎，被一步到位的龟头疯狂摩擦压迫的喉咙胀痛不止，他甚至咽不下男孩们因为兴奋流出的前液，溢出口腔的液体随着交替反复的动作飞溅在腹部。被像物品一样残忍地使用，可怕的窒息感和身处困境的无力感让本忍不住抽噎了起来。

男孩们似乎被他的眼泪惊到，拽住头发将中年男人的脸抬高好在灯光下好好欣赏，两人忍不住爆发出一阵大笑：“真的吗？”

“他妈的开玩笑吧！”

“我还以为你有多强悍！告诉我，我爸操你屁眼儿的时候你也总像个婊子似的哭吗？”

本的泪水模糊了他的视线，他只能通过其他感官感觉到男孩们更加热情地冲刺，甚至把插爆他的嘴当成某种竞争的游戏，两条激动的阴茎一前一后交错撞击并且不断加速，越来越快的抽插让本也不断窒息抽搐，男孩们一起推着他已经反应不过来的身体抵上卫生间门板，然后其中一个先忍受不了，阴茎兴奋地胀大，整条肉柱彷佛活过来一样一跳一跳地准备射精，阿弗莱克本想借着最后的机会逃避口爆，但年轻男孩一条腿骑上了他的肩膀，一手扶着本的后脑让他无法逃脱，直接半坐在本脸上畅快射精。本的食道被不断涌入的精水注满，鼻子更是紧贴男孩的阴毛和腹部肌肉，他一瞬间感觉不到自己的存在，彷佛被真正驯化成了吃精机器失去了自我。因为姿势而过度弯折的腿部疼痛也达到了一个极限，浑身上下所有的不适都只是另阿弗莱克更加迷失，他感到有什么东西猛然从体内流走。

“呕——咳咳、咳——停、停一……”第一个结束后猛地把本推开，下一秒发泡的唾液、前列腺液和精水的混合物就顺着干呕声和咳嗽声从阿弗莱克的口腔喷出，大部分喷在了男孩腿上，剩下的一些飞溅在本自己脸上和胸口的衣料，还没喘匀气的本眼前一花，后面正借着眼前的下流景象疯狂撸动自己的男孩就把马眼大张的勃发阴茎顶上了阿弗莱克的鼻子。

“额啊……！！！！”

伴随着剧烈的喘息，第一波精液残忍地射进了本的鼻腔，异物进入带来火辣辣的疼痛和恐怖的腥臭味，然后本沾满液体的下巴又被粗暴摁住，男孩一口气把剩下的精水一滴不剩地射入了已经破损的食道。

“拜托、咕啊，饶了我啊——！！！”

没有人理会本的悲鸣，施暴者不愿意再重复上一次的浪费，中年男人的鼻腔被紧紧捏住，另一个男孩合上本的下巴，强迫他咽下了腥臭的精水，咸咸的泪水合着一塌糊涂的淫乱液体彻底把本那张英俊且有风韵的脸蛋摧毁，光鲜亮丽的幸运儿如此只剩下悲惨的厄运。

但是‘游戏’并没有结束，男孩们不等本能够作出反应，一个扯着那头短发，一个拉着他被捆住的双手，像拉一匹病倒在自己排出的脓液中的母马一样，把本扔在靠近洗手台的开阔地板上。阿弗莱克踢蹬着回血胀痛的双腿想要站起，腹部突然被猛踹了一脚，本蜷成一团痛呼着，另一个男孩扯下了T恤堆积在本的手腕上，预感到不妙的本根本无力阻止事情的恶化，两个男孩又狠狠踢了几脚他的后背和膝盖让他再无力反抗，就一人一条腿地脱下了他的长裤，然后恶劣的重复提紧本的内裤来折磨男人脆弱的阴囊和会阴，非逼得男人又叫了几声才终于撕下布料露出最隐私私密的器官，本不是没有拍过裸戏，但他第一次如此无助地出现在他人赤裸裸的视线中，他意识到男孩们已经做到如此地步，是绝对不会善罢甘休的。

“Kid，放了我，别让这一切再进行下去了！求求你们！”本哀求着，没想到男孩们根本懒得多分给他多一分的关注，反而对本的下体露出一副惊讶的神情，然后一个男孩扬起那张青春洋溢的脸庞，隐忍着笑意来拍本的脸颊。

“你自己看看，居然他妈的，讲真？你刚才射了？”听到男孩们说话的本也露出了不敢置信的表情，他低头看去又忍不住马上晕过去期望能逃离这一切，他不能相信，不能想象，在这样残酷的对待下，自己居然真的高潮了一次，大腿间布满了白色的精块，甚至还有几滴仍挂在红肿龟头上。男孩们仿佛发现了宝物，一边感叹着本的尺寸一边快速将眼前还在发红的阴茎抓在手里把玩，敏感部位受制于人的本再一次哀求：“停下！”没有一个男孩回答，先握住阴茎的男孩快速剥下了包皮让本的龟头彻底暴露在空气中，本不敢再犹豫：“停下来，否则，否则我会把你们都告上法庭，我有很多熟悉的律师朋友，而且联邦法律不会对暴力行为手下留情。”

对方终于停下了把玩本的双手抬起头来，露出了让本后背发凉的的轻松表情。

“认真的吗？你才是那个一收到从我爸旧手机发来的短信，就带着你那下贱的屁股来赴约的。”  


“我没有！这是强奸，是对人身的强迫行为，不是赴约！”

“是吗？”男孩从口袋里掏出那个手机，那个让本度过了数年悲惨岁月的信息源头，摁亮屏幕之后翻找着。“‘到二楼卫生间来。’‘好的。请问是您一个人吗？’‘是的’‘我马上到’。”

“不，不不不，不是的……我不是的，我以为是你——”

“你要如何证明呢？还是说，你要告诉你的律师朋友你和我爸的关系？而且，看在上帝的份上阿弗莱克先生，我的这位朋友”男孩指了指正对本的胸部虎视眈眈的另一位年轻人。“他对此事可毫不知情，而且他今年才17岁。”

“不……”

“你觉得上了法院，哪一款‘联邦法律’会相信你那套‘我喝了酒后和未成年人私下见面并且被强奸’的说辞呢？”

被点到的男孩将手附上本的胸部，一边惊叹于乳房的奇妙手感，一边大力揉搓挤压乳肉让它们被捏成各种形状，像母畜一般的对待让本的乳头充血、阴囊发紧，集中不了精神。

“还是说你对自己的名声已经毫不在乎，准备再掀起一场舆论风暴，成为全美国甚至全世界关注的焦点呢？说到律师和法庭，别忘了我爸是谁，当时你又为什么心甘情愿当他的飞机杯，不要伪装了，你就是个欠操的婊子。”说完男孩重新把目光集中在本的阴部，一只手抓住肉棒开始揉搓想让这根巨物重新振作起来，一边另一只手掂量了掂量本的阴囊，色情地抓揉完全是像对待宠物一样玩来玩去，全身心投入到了从父亲那里意外发现的二手明星宠物娱乐中去。

“这不是真的……我没有……”本依然不相信现实，他明明已经自由了这么久。

“别再讲话了，就乖乖让我们开心，以后会在爸爸面前说你点好话的。”男孩说完就低下头，张嘴含入本的阴茎，上上下下来回吸吮逼男人进入状态。而玩弄胸部的男孩更是把本的乳头当作玩具来回拨弄来测试男人的反应，本的身体因逐渐攀升的情欲和痛苦抖动着，他现在确信自己又一次回到了那个只能作为泄欲的物品而存在的噩梦里，而更可悲的是本知道男孩说的是对的，他已经赌不起，也没有什么可以和男孩抗衡，似乎他的命运总是要走到如此令人无力的阶段，除了咬牙忍受之外，从来没有第二个选择。

本感到病态的不适，玩弄胸部的男孩用与年龄不相符的娴熟手法让他的胸部做出了自己也不相信的反应，除了乳肉被捏来捏去的玩弄，乳头更是被重点关照。男孩低下头一口将连带乳晕部分的整个乳头吸进嘴里，本不应该被如此对待的男性身体爆发出强烈的疑惑和抗拒，先是用牙时轻时重地撕咬，仿佛懵懂吸奶的幼狼。然后男孩斜眼瞧他的反应，对本那副痛苦又懦弱的逃避神情露出不屑，接着集中精神用舌头拍打乳头，配合大力地吸吮来加速充血，阿弗莱克因为不断的异样感受而挺起胸部，反而把乳头更加饥渴得送入作恶者的口中，男孩的嘴越吸越紧，乳头被不断抽吸胀大成数倍大小，直到本被吸到忍受不了这种仿佛乳头要被强行剥离的恐惧而哭叫抖动，整片白花花、肉鼓鼓的奶子在年轻人眼前抖成一团，男孩马上把空闲的手附上另一颗被冷落的乳头，同时猛地放开口中红肿的这一颗，两只手一起飞快地扣弄起乳孔的位置，将两颗乳头用食指握在手里专心责罚。不出几秒钟就满足地欣赏到男人疯狂挺动大胸并请求怜惜的可悲痴态。

“哈啊啊啊——哈啊——拜托不要！！！”阿弗莱克流着眼泪，胸部仿佛被水蛭纠缠，又彷佛整片皮肤被剥下露出最敏感的体内，不该具有任何实际功能的部位不断传来电流般的快感，烧得阿弗莱克蜷紧了脚趾，深陷在被当作女性侍弄的错位感中，健壮的腰部也无力地摊下。

他感到身体内部出奇的痒，而前几年‘丰富的经验’也让本对接下来不可抗拒的命运感到恐惧，这时候经过胸部的初步玩弄之后，瘫软的腰部给下方执着唤醒阴茎的男孩带来了便利，眼前的巨物颤巍巍地充血挺立，无力的腹肌再也不能组织起有效的抗拒，阿弗莱克在男孩对阴茎的拨弄弹动下哆嗦着胯部，毕竟他已不再年轻，刚才过于激励的玩法导致的意外高潮已经夺去了他的一部分体力，阴茎的勃起反而带来负担，但男孩不允许他拖后腿，干脆再次一把剥下包皮，露出鲜少示人的整颗龟头，接着用年轻人的粗糙手掌一手握紧柱身一手掌心像拧瓶盖一样来回研磨男人最敏感脆弱的部分，以带给这体力不济的中年人最大的刺激。

然而这对本的刺激显然超乎了年轻人的想象，本倒是没有发出之前被玩弄胸部时那么强烈的声音，而是因过度刺激全身痉挛抖动着，有力的大腿差点把骑在上面的男孩掀下去，玩弄胸部的家伙正好欣赏到阿弗莱克猛地抬起后脑磕在地上，并在沉默的抖动中翻着白眼的丑态，他们两人仿佛正在驯服发情的母熊，还在惩罚龟头的男孩再一次握紧手掌，感受到阿弗莱克连大腿上都爆出了青筋，终于几声从喉咙中挤出的惨叫冲破束缚，本发出不正常的“哦呵”声，已然被刺激到神志不清。

本的胯部抖动得越来越厉害，终于扛过最初恐怖刺激的本清醒过来，胡言乱语地尖叫着请求男孩放手，身体对他发出的警告让本不顾一切地哀求，另一个男孩也重新开始对胸部的玩弄，男孩回过头和后面的交换了一个眼神，下一秒本感觉到龟头上的手终于离开，身体还没从紧绷的状态中缓和过来，就又被重新开始撸动阴茎的手逼出惨叫。

“操不不不不，不要了！！不要啊——啊啊啊啊——不要好痛！！”

本觉得脱离了自己的身体，一部分的自己意识到那个恐怖高潮的来临，另一部分自己因为无法处理过多的刺激而分离开来迷茫地注视着发生在自己身上的一切。

“要到了——要到了——操啊啊啊啊啊！”

本的后脑又一次狠狠磕在地上，男孩们抓住机会死死摁住了阿弗莱克高大的身躯。他们，在本高潮前的最后一刻，用拇指堵住了本扩张到极限的马眼，残忍将本的高潮在最后一步终止，男人在高频的抖动抽噎了几秒之后失去了意识，整个人躺在地上不省人事。

“到最棒的部分了，该醒来了。”

冰凉的水被泼在本的脸上，冲掉了一部分粘结在皮肤上的分泌液斑块，本感到浑身像连着撸了两天铁一样的酸疼不止，整个身体尤其是阴部爆发着不正常的肿疼。

“欢迎大明星本·阿弗莱克闪亮登场。”

熟悉的噩梦一样的嬉笑声音勾起了本的记忆，他意识到自己还被困在这个卫生间里，就忍不住想要再次晕倒过去，男孩们之前对他做的一切令他痛苦崩溃，而按照他的经验和对这类人的了解，接下来只会更加痛苦，直到完全摧毁他，他们才会停下。

本下定决心睁开眼睛，果然，眼睛刚聚焦在眼前的男孩身上，那个刚才玩他的龟头玩到他晕倒的年轻人就露出一个调皮的笑容，被玩弄，被阻断高潮，种种🙈回忆让本害怕地移开了眼神，然后本发现背后不再是冰凉的瓷砖，而是依靠着另一个年轻人火热的胸膛，他就算再不清楚年轻人那种不怀好意的笑容，此时也能意识到这种体位的危险意味，下一秒中年男人酸疼的大腿被强硬的打开，年轻人把自己挪入本的腿缝中间一直到牛仔裤的裆部顶到了本的阴囊才停下，然后身后的家伙配合着动作把本虚弱的大腿高高举起，一直举到本的膝盖碰到了自己的胸部的地步才停下，本忍不住发出呻吟，新的体位对他的年龄来说，实在是太勉强了……

男孩不理会他的不适，自顾自在本的肛门和自己的手指上淋了一管润滑，他举起手指耸耸肩膀说：“虽然我觉得你这种不知道被玩过多少次的屁股根本不需要润滑。”

指节宽大的手指毫不留情地深入内部抠挖着，男孩果然如他所说的一样对本的肛门是否准备好不太在意，数目快速地加到四根，本随着男孩大力剪开肉穴的动作留下了冷汗，他已经太久没做这个，肌肉环虽然不可能达到年轻时的程度，但也有一定的生涩，他也只好努力放松自己，尽量不要在接下来的暴力行为中受伤。

“额——啊，操、操！”

男孩的阴茎快速没入了龟头部分，整只阴茎最宽的部分已经进入，本感受不到自己的感受，他觉得麻木，排泄用的通道被强行逆行进入，这种背离感已经在之前无数次的训练中被身体默默接受。

茎身在进入了三分之二后遭到阻碍，内部长久的疏于操弄让肠道变得狭窄，男孩开始以抽插的方式开拓后穴，本身后的男孩也熟门熟路地摸起本的阴茎。本暗骂着，他在这世上最不希望触摸他阴茎的两个人就是这两个小畜生，阴茎被粗暴对待后哆嗦着慢慢胀起，本感觉到越来越强烈的快感时突然想大哭一场，为这无力阻止的一切，为这他不应当遭受的残酷对待，为身体不可抗拒的下贱反应，让他在一次次虐待中露尽淫态，也许就是这样像动物一样背离情感的身体，才让自己走到今天这一地步，本随着男孩越来越稳定加快的动作轻哼着，内心充满苦涩不甘的情绪。

年轻人的优势逐步在升温的气氛中显现出来，阿弗莱克再如何痛恨都令他不可否认的是男孩旺盛的精力和力量在性爱中能发挥如此大的作用，插在他身体里的阴茎仿佛不知疲倦的机器造物，凭着稳定的节奏逐步攻陷本的身体。如果说本刚开始对男孩保守的做法嗤之以鼻，但现在次次到位且力度在不断加大的撞击配合宽厚的龟头已经让本的肉穴无力招架，肠道从深处到出口都有被好好关照，龟头和茎身碾压过了每一寸褶皱，本知道以这个男孩的技术，前列腺也只是还未找到的时间问题，他不可自拔地呻吟着，随着男孩的动作不断摇晃高举的小腿，被操得狠了就咽下口水咬紧下唇忍受，被操得急了又睁开湿漉漉的下垂眼睛小心地盯着男孩看，一时间房间里只有本音调稍高的急促喘叫和两个男孩低沉的喘息声。男孩看着面前这个眼神迷离却锁定在自己脸上，眼角浅纹和鼻头透着红晕的中年男人随着自己的阴茎作出各种反应，突然有点明白了父亲为什么包养这么一个在世人眼里看来非常出格的选择。

“哈啊，哈、啊，啊——”

更别提这中年男人温度略高的温暖肠道，男孩觉得自己沉沦在一片温柔的肉海里，他知道他父亲当年一定把他调教得很好，本的身体已经将如何服侍男人牢牢刻在了肉体记忆里，所以男孩现下自由享受着阴茎退出时会被肠道握住挽留，进入时又会冲入暖流之地摩擦的奢华体验。恍惚间他以为不是自己压在男人身上操弄，而是男人将他抱在怀里，像任何一位年轻母亲抱着自己的孩子那样，让他放心地被呵护在母亲的温暖中。

突然本拔高变调的声音拉回了男孩的注意，他感觉到自己的阴茎蹭过了肠道里一片轻微鼓起的区域，本突然拱起颤抖的腰部和龟头里涌出的一大股液体，都让男孩们知道本的最后一点隐秘终于被攻破。心花怒放的作恶者迅速调整位置，开始对前列腺的区域重点顶弄责罚。本在越来越不能控制的快感中颤抖，最难以忍受、最艰难的戏码要上演了。

“啊、啊、啊、啊啊啊——”

前列腺被不停责罚的剧烈快感让本再次流下泪水，他不停地甩着头来表达抗拒，身后的男孩趁着这个机会见缝插针地撕咬本的侧脸和脖颈，甚至因为躲避的惯性太大，连肉乎乎下巴的侧面都被男孩一口咬到，本吃疼地哭起来，男孩又舔了几口那个抖动的肉沟，转头用牙齿研磨起侧脸上的肉痣。下身的抽插越来越紧迫，肠道沽啾沽啾的相声大到惊人，三人肉体接触的部分均是被汗水覆盖的粘腻，彻底沦为前后两个人玩物的本随着本能不断加紧大腿，高潮的来临让他紧咬牙关，脖子后仰绷成了一条线，无人关照的阴茎可怜地甩动在两个人腹部之间溅出了大片前液。抽插的男孩一边用手撑开本的大腿或者直接用手掌拍打大腿内侧的软肉，一边稳住自己抽插的节奏，本的肠道逐渐颤抖搅紧，也快要把男孩带上高潮。

“操，还不行。”

男孩抽插的节奏越来越猛，但渐渐无法保持目标的准确性。被肆意大力抽插的本因为肠道被顶弄的痛苦崩溃大叫，脚掌蜷紧扣在了男孩的腰上，被无意中鼓舞了的男孩向前一挺，把阴茎全部埋入肠道深处小幅度快速抽插做最后的冲刺。另一个男孩也加入进来，一边舔弄着本的耳朵，一边用双手揉捏本的胸部和乳头。本已经不能挣扎，只是张开嘴好像窒息一般呻吟着。

“要去了——真的要——”

真正高潮的来临时，本反而是无声的，他的脸庞充满着苦闷的情绪。整个躯干一抽一抽，随着因为前列腺高潮而缓慢流出的精液痉挛，阴茎像被看不见的细线拉扯一样伫立在空中，四肢无力地垂在地上，只有胸口剧烈的起伏才能看出这个男人还没有在高潮中受到太大伤害。尽数交代在本体内的男孩一边稳住呼吸一边发出畅快的笑声，他看到爸爸的宠物——一个192高的巨型性爱玩偶——被他干到快散架的地步，大腿根部细微地鼓动着，整个人又一次失去意识，随着蠕动的肛门吐出一股股乳白色的精液流淌在地板上，他又是脏兮兮黏糊糊的婊子了。

本再次醒来的时候头痛欲裂，眼前一片昏暗动荡，下身还未完全恢复知觉，他隐约觉得有人在身后动他，但自己的头又被固定着无法转动去看，本哼哼着，迷茫地抱怨着这没完没了的噩梦。

“看来你醒了，奸尸真的没意思。”男孩的声音从头顶传来，本张嘴想询问。这时候他突然意识到口中的异物，一个软绵绵的棍状物体，随着移动的舌头在口中抽动。“敢咬你就完蛋了。”

“呜呜呜呜——”

本的喉咙反射性地干呕，想把男孩处在不应期的阴茎吐出，但只是换来脑后更大力的掌握。然后本突然一个趔趄，跪在地板上的身体——他意识到自己现在是趴跪在地上——被昏迷中塞入屁股的阴茎顶得向前猛冲，这一下正正好顶在本的前列腺上，刚苏醒的男人仍然被这精准的打击逼出呻吟。

身后的男人应该是看他醒了，彻底大操大干起来，他从背后抓起本仍被自己的皮带困着的双手，像驾驶马车一样前后抽插。本因为胳膊的疼痛和身后又深又重的抽插哭叫起来，却正好借着挺起上半身的姿势远离了面前男孩的阴茎，口中没有了异物，阿弗莱克放声哭喊。

新阴茎的主人和上一位在风格上明显不同，也许阴茎没有前一只粗壮浑厚，但胜在龟头带一点点上翘的尖角，柱身更加长，以至于每次抽插都会随着体位的改变深入到前所未有的深度，而在退出的时候，阿弗莱克只觉得那个恐怖尖角会把自己的肠子也一起钩出来。这个年轻人更喜欢九浅一深的充满技巧的做法，本完全摸不透他深入或重压的规律，肠道只能凌乱地应付着难伺候的征服者，在慌乱中前列腺不断被带棱角的龟头狠狠撞击刺激，阿弗莱克一边呜呜呻吟着，一边随着剧烈的动作不断甩出口水，长长的银丝垂落甚至挂在面前男人的裤子上晃荡。本情不自禁向前爬行以逃避快感和痛苦，却只是加重了阴茎惩罚他的力度和深度，并且面对着面前的男人更加挺起了胸膛。

“啪”

本突然痛叫出声，他不敢相信眼前发生的一切，也许是不断在眼前晃动的硕大胸部实在让人无法忍耐，面前的年轻人突然狠狠抽了奶子一下，像奶油一样的白肉上迅速鼓起来一道红痕，阿弗莱克又慌张后退想远离他，没想到被身后迎上来的阴茎正中红心，本胯下摇来摇去的阴茎马上吐出了一大股前液与地面扯起了一道丝线。

男孩又扶着他的肋骨打了胸部几下，已经抽得本不断摇头拒绝，左边乳头不慎被巴掌带到，爆发出剧痛不说，又胀大了一些，仿佛涨奶的女人一样缀在胸口。此时男孩的视线扫到了龟头拖着粘稠的丝线不断打在本腹部的阴茎，它因为之前的种种对待已经有肉眼可见的红肿，龟头更是红得吓人，阿弗莱克看到男孩的眼神所指，更是激动地挣扎起来。

“求求你，啊——别再碰那里！呜呜，其他哪里都可以”！

男孩突然露出一个邪恶的笑容，阿弗莱克没有选择，再玩弄阴茎他可能真的会死。

“这可是你说的。”

身后不断抽插的男孩突然加快了速度，阿弗莱克再也无法把注意力放在眼前不怀好意的男孩身上，他被一个深入插到背部反躬，肋骨仿佛要托着奶子从皮肤里炸开，阴茎重重打在自己腹部上流出一塌糊涂的液体。在肠道内作乱的阴茎不给他喘息的机会，背后的男孩附身贴过来，用手掌抓住本的脖子将两个人紧紧贴在一起然后摆起腰部全速进攻，阿弗莱克被插到口水横流，划过不断抖动的喉结滴落在胸口，从这个角度甚至能看到他无助伸出的舌尖。也已经到了高潮边缘的男孩一边继续抽插一边缓缓收紧了手掌，让男人因为缺氧痉挛扭动，无力的双手背在背后用力到二头肌发白，本又一次发出了“嗬嗬”声，离高潮只差一步。

身前反常地毫无动作的男孩正是在等待这个微妙的时间，本的肠道已经被干得做不出合拢的反应，阴茎通体发红，马眼张到最大——

“要去——呃————”

就在离又一次高潮几步之遥，男孩突然抬起小腿，将脚背重重踢上阿弗莱克大开双腿间不设防备的阴囊，他小心控制着力气不想把人一次踢伤，但又绝对想要他牢牢记住这一次深刻的体验。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

阿弗莱克的阴茎彷佛烟花般，精水在下一秒钟从马眼以不该有的速度喷射开来，男孩那一脚仿佛是踢爆了装满液体的水球，男人反应剧烈到误以为他会直接发疯死去，眼球仿佛要翻到后脑，被汗水湿透的头发紧紧贴伏在头皮上，阿弗莱克全身一阵红一阵白，肉眼可见的肌肉异常痉挛，胯部带动身体向前挺动到仿佛要折断颈椎的地步，伴随着阿弗莱克的惨叫和肠道的剧烈收缩，身后的男孩一起达到了高潮……

“有个视频，我记得是你前几年生日吧？看身材是还演蝙蝠侠的时候，我爸，哈，死老头儿给你吃‘奶油’，那时候你怎么说的来着？”

_不、不要，别再来了……_

男孩的阴茎重重撞击着，肉体拍击的清脆相声经过卫生间封闭的共鸣让本头脑昏沉，但他还是清晰地回想起了男孩说的，那个视频。当时刚结束拍摄超蝙的自己，在生日当天受到男孩父亲的‘款待’，他还记得，还记得那个永远拉着窗帘的屋子，厚厚的色块羊毛地毯，单人沙发上坐着选角协会的贱人。

_不要啊……已经太多了_

当时自己是怎么说的来着。对，选角协会那个涂着红指甲的女人，踩着即使只是想起就让他忍不住发抖的高跟鞋蹲在他身边，伸手摸了摸已经有些凸出肌肉环的滚烫肠肉，啧啧嘴说脱肛的话会很麻烦，所以她建议在场的另一个男人，这男孩的父亲换种玩法，然后那男人勾勾手让本爬到他腿间，揪着乳头上的链子喂他吃阴茎吃到缺氧、满脸的精水顺着下巴沟流淌，他说：‘喜欢我给你准备的奶油吗？’

当时，自己是怎么回答的？本被男孩一个又深又狠的撞击带回到现实，抽搐的肠道开始从体内散发出熟悉的热度，让本发出无力的痛叫。

_真的太多了，要承受不住了……_

“快点，你怎么说的？再说一遍。”男孩俯下身来，趴在本的耳边低语，从这个角度看男孩的五官其实和他父亲十分相像，本突然有些分不清现实和回忆中的噩梦，因为角度的改变而带来更多酸疼快感的肉棒逐渐和记忆中的那一根重合，本仿佛受到蛊惑，又仿佛是再一次认识到了命运对他施加的折磨与惩罚，他哆嗦着唇，在又一次被干到前列腺高潮的痉挛空隙，空洞的眼神流出泪水。

“喜欢我给你准备的奶油吗？”

“ **Yes , daddy.** ”

  
_我喜欢……非常喜欢_

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，主要梗和灵感来自于群内姐妹的深夜食堂发言，似乎用这样的贺文做生日贺文很变态？？但是还是祝阿芙生日快乐啦～


End file.
